A moment
by Santac113
Summary: A dark world of what could have been exists within the twists and folds of the fabric that is space-time. You could consider it the "multiverse". Relatively peaceful the universe existed, Intel four forces arrive Including a empire that exists in multiple universes... Hint, Hint at the planet, ensuring chaos, a good example of why one must not mess with another's similar universe.


The nations sprite was lifted as pictures of the orange and blue astronaut enter Zeus. TV's everywhere recorded and transmitted this historic moment to the populace of earth, another victory for the American/NATO world. Behold Warsaw, Commies of the world, Zeus, just one of the many inventions from the capitalism corporation Aperture Science. A libratory that formed from a rather brilliant and peculiar American scientist named Cave Johnson… "Bullshit" Charlisen thought to himself making a frown as he watched Cave Johnson giving his public speech (Against many wishes of the Aperture corporation I might add, but Cave wouldn't hear it.). Go for it Cave, anything to add to the stacking evidence that could eventually be used to shut you down (Or transfer the control of Aperture to the government's control) Aperture Science. People need to be aware of your lunacy some day, so on THAT peculiar someday, when we finally charge you for your crimes, the public will be on our side. It was no secret that Cave was all for his science, you could see it in everything they release to the public, but what was not commonly know was that he was also desensitized to the extremes he used in his methods of testing and experimenting. Cave to the public was a hero, a man with great charisma with the world in the palm of his hands, but like all unbiblical heroes of the world, they had secrets. And this where the government entered the picture, as well as Cave and his associates where at hiding their horrible secrets from the government, attention was placed on them when enough people went missing. Charlisen looked at the TV with distaste and frustration, mixed with a little admiration for the man. Cave was being a hero again, speaking in his excited voice of his, as he explained the plans of Zeus. This was one of the reasons the government hadn't been able to put down the beast, for as bad as he was (monster if some of the reports about the missing people where correct… For example, one case suggested that one of the many that went missing in the bowls of Aperture got turned into a mantis… How was that possible, and how could one get a court order with that?), there was a greater good he produced. It was because Cave was on the NATO Team, that NATO was ahead Soviet Russia and its minion red states in the space race. Although Space wasn't one of the big priorities of America or Soviets, it still shocked the world when Cave sent the Lunar Sphere into space in 1952. The military wanted Cave back after that, to make Aperture an official partner of the Military coming with the benefit of being funded by the government. Not that they needed such funding, they where rich. They refused the offer out right (Cave saying something about Lemons…?). Then there was Black Mesa, who had rivaled Aperture for years, they had begged to be incorporated into the military. They wanted the job because Aperture was offered the job. However when Aperture didn't accept, there was talk of withdrawing their request for government funding within Black Mesa. Eventually they joined the Government… "Sir, your helicopter is ready." "Right, I'll be there."… Charlisen gave one last look at look at the TV. Pictures of the massive Rocket where shown in the sunny day. Zeus… in that massive ship there was a boy, His name was Weatherly (Cave also stressed that Weatherly was a full American who was born here, on American soil… CIA informed me that he was lying through teeth), and soon he would be up in space on his way to Mars. Far away from all of humanity, away from the grim and tense atmosphere of that had washed over the world after the Fuhrer bomb went off in Berlin Germany in 1945 16 April. The day Russia had started its offensive on Berlin… The world has changed drastically after that… As the President of the united states of America got up, turned off the TV and made his way to the chopper that would take him to Cave, to once again make a speech of support in the "all American space ship" that would take the American to Mars, Charlisen (The president) wished that he was the one to leave this world, to escape the UN trials, to not have to deal with France conversion to the Warsaw pack.

In other news, the Michael Davensin UN trials where in full swing with the UN power hanging onto every word that he spoke, the different of the UN continuing to hold power over the world and the UN becoming a corrupted peace holder in the eye's of millions was all up to how well the UN could defend itself. And France declared itself a commented nation to the Comintern, declaring that anymore US/NATO troops that aid the revolting civilian populace, or fought against the French government would be considered an act of war directly on the French, and by proxy, the Soviet Union. The ok was given to the Stationed Soviet Air Force in Africa to begin firebomb Algeria, and all other colonies that where in full revolt… The Year is 1968.


End file.
